SOULMATE
by Magbe3
Summary: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Mate-nya!/SOULMATE SQUEL UPDATE!/KYUHYUN/YESUNG/KYUSUNG!/YAOI/DLDR!/HAPPY YESUNG DAY :D/Have Fun XD
1. Chapter 1

**SOULMATE**

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior

sadly, just having this story as

mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun

**Pair**

KyuSung

**Warning**

YAOI — Shou-Ai, Un-Official

pair,

Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

"—Konon dikatakan bahwa seorang manusia pernah membuat sebuah perjanjian sehidup semati dengan makhluk penghuni hutan dengan imbalan menyelamatkan nyawa manusia tersebut"

"Tidak ada seorangpun dengan pasti mengetahui apa jenis makhluk itu, namun manusia menyebut makhluk itu dengan nama 'bayangan'— "

Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku mendenger cerita mengenai si 'bayangan' ini, atau aku— kami lebih senang menyebutnya dengan nama 'Shadow' bukankah seperti itu terdengar lebih keren?

Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa manusia juga menceritakan kami kepada anak-anak remaja yang masi duduk di bangku Junior High School. Tapi tetap saja pengetahuan manusia tidak sebanyak kami. Dan hanya kami yang mengetahui kisah sebenarnya.

Walau hanya sebuah cerita singkat yang selalu menjadi agenda wajib untuk di ceritakan tanpa harus diujikan. Mungkin beberapa orang percaya akan adanya ikatan tak logis tersebut, namun ada juga anak-anak yang baru memasuki masi pubertasnya ini hanya menguap lebar seraya mencoret buku pelajaran mereka. Mungkin saja wanita berumur 30-an yang berprofesi sebagai guru yang berbicara di depan sana adalah seorang shadow— atau mungkin saja ia telah mengikat janji dengan salah satu Shadow.

"—Setiap 'bayangan' mempunyai— membutuhkan 'mate' selama hidupnya. Mate berasal dari manusia yang telah di takdirkan sejak awal. Seorang bayangan bisa mempunyai dua kemungkinan bagi sang mate, dan di sini, mate di lambangkan sebagai 'cahaya' —"

"Pertama, 'bayangan' bisa menjadi sosok yang selalu berada di belakang sang mate. Di mana, bayangan sebagai pelindung yang senantiasa mengikuti cahayanya kemanapun. Dalam kasus ini, sudah di pastikan sang Shadow adalah seorang pria perkasa dan mate adalah seorang wanita. Menjadi sang pelindung di balik kegelapan"

"Yang kedua adalah si 'bayangan' bisa menjadi sosok yang di lundungi oleh si cahaya. Selalu berlindung di balik silaunya cahaya, menjadi sosok lemah yang hanya bisa bergantung pada mate-nya. Dan dalam kasus ini sudah di pastikan si Shadow adalah seorang wanita dan sang Mate adalah pria"

"Biasanya 'bayangan' akan bertemu dengan Mate-nya pada usia 16 sampai 17 tahun. Pada usia ini setiap shadow akan bertemu dengan mate-nya dan hidup hingga maut menjemput. Walaupun sang mate mungkin adalah orang yang di benci si shadow sekalipun, mereka tidak akan bisa terpisahkan sebelum mereka berdua meninggal—"

Saat itu yang terfikirkan oleh

pikiran naif ku adalah 'aku benar- benar tidak sabar menunggu usiaku 16/17 tahun' dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan mate-ku. Di dalam imajinasiku dia adalah seorang wanita manis dengan wajah baby face dan mata bulat yang senantiasa menampilkan tatapan polos yang membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Dalam hati kecilku, aku yang masi berumur 14 tahun berjanji akan melindungi mate— cahayaku sekuat tenaga.

Tapi itu hanyalah imajinasi seorang bocah ingusan yang berharap apa yang ia harapkan menjadi nyata. Nyatanya hidup tidak semudah itu, setelah bertahun-tahun sejak halayan dengan pandangan berbinar itu berlalu, aku tidak memikirkan 'mate' lagi. Hingga sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**규성**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap jijik pada pasangan sarap yang membuat mataku iritasi. Berciuman panas seakan tak ada hari esok untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku bisa melihat senyuman menyebalkan tercetak di wajah makhluk yang aku ragukan gendernya.

Setelah lama melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya privasi itu— mereka akhirnya berhenti, dan makhluk jadi-jadian itu melirik sok cantik padaku.

"Iri Yesungie?" suara berat yang dibuat-buat sehalus mungkin. Mungkin ia bisa menipu orang-orang dengan wajah ambigu-nya itu, tapi jangan sampai ia berbicara, maka kau akan segera menangis saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Aku mendelik, terbiasa atas sikap makhluk sarap yang kini kembali bercumbu dengan pasangannya,

"Dasar homo" komentarku datar.

"Apa hyung mengataiku homo?" suara tenor— cempereng yang terdengar sendu masuk ke dalam pendengaranku. Aku melirik sekilas tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Aku berdo'a semoga mate Yesung hyung adalah seorang pria"

"Dan kau juga homo, hyung" aku melirik tajam namja yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari buku yang bisa kubayangkan seberapa tebalnya buku itu. Dan memberi glare terbaik pada namja berwajah kekanakan yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Persetan dengan mate. Dan aku bukan homo!" ujarku datar dengan intonasi yang menusuk. Namun tetap saja orang-orang tak berperasaan ini tak menggubrisnya. Serta menanggapi ucapanku dengan tawaan.

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Namja yang masi saja menggelayut pada pasangannya seperti anak simpanse yang duduk di sofa itu adalah Kim Heechul. 23 tahun. Ia seratus persen adalah namja, namun ia dianugrahi wajah— yang bisa di bilang cantik. Itu membuatku sering menganggapnya manusia jadi-jadian yang sering membuat mesum di manapun.

Seorang Shadow penjaga kristal emerald yang di dunia manusia bekerja sebagai dosen (muda) di Seoul University.

Sedangkan namja yang sedari tadi ia gelayuti adalah Tan Hangeng. Namja keturun Cina— yang entah keberuntungan atau kesialan menjadi mate hyungku. Tapi jujur, aku lebih menganggap Hangeng gege sebagai hyungku dari pada si babo Kim Heechul itu.

Tidak jauh dari pasangan paling kontroversi itu ada sepasang pasangan lagi yang sibuk bermain game. Yang kecil bernama Kim Ryeowook 18 tahun. Penjaga kristal Sapphire dengan suara cempreng yang membuatku ingin sekali mengoperasi dan mengangkat pita suaranya. Salah satu dongsaeng yang mumbuatku pusing meladeni sifat manjanya. Tapi ia lebih baik padaku dari pada namja mesum itu (Heechul).

Di sampingnya adalah mate-nya— mereka baru resmi setahun ini. Lee Sungmin. Namja yang dari awal adalah teman dekat Ryeowook itu adalah namja baik yang aku yakinkan bisa menjaga dongsaengku dengan baik. Lagi pula mereka berdua mempunyai hobi yang sama— memasak, hal itu sangat menguntungkan untukku.

Sedangkan namja yang duduk di sampingku dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok dan menjadikan buku setebal sofa yang tengah kududuki adalah Kim Kibum. 15 tahun. Dingin, tenang, diam dan mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa mengomentari apapun tentangnya, karena dongsaengku yang menjaga kristal Ruby ini adalah tipe orang yang— ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dan dia belum punya mate.

Sedangkan seorang lagi adalah Lee Donghae, anggap dia adalah teman dekatku yang hobi berteman dengan para pangeran seperti kami. Ia mempunyai seorang mate— Lee HyukJae— yang kupastikan sedang menjalani kegiatannya sebagai mahasiswa teladan. Berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan namja satu ini.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau membuat sejarah baru Kim Jongwoon. 20 tahun dan belum bertemu dengan mate-nya. Selamat" sakartis, ciri khas Kim Heechul yang selalu berhasil menyulut emosiku.

"Makhluk penanam bunga dan pemain tanah sepertimu tidak usah banyak berkomentar. Atau aku akan membakarmu menjadi debu"

"Yang bisa membakarku itu Kibum, sedangkan kau hanya bisa melompat-lompat seperti anak-anak di atas genangan air" ia membalas dengan nada bahagia dan tanpa beban. Tetap saja, aku tidak pernah menang melawan hyung cantiku ini.

Aku memilih untuk tidak membalas apapun lagi. Tak ingin menjadi bahan olokan ketika semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini ikut-ikutan untuk membully-ku.

"Ayolah.. Aku yakin Yesung hyung segera bertemu dengan mate-nya. Ia hanya terlambat— "

"—Seperti remaja yang terlambat dalam masa pertumbuhan dan memasuki masa pubertas"

Untuk kesekian kalinya suara kecekikan itu masuk dalam telinga dan membuat gendang telingaku bergetar. Aku terlalu terbiasa atas hobi mem-bully-nya itu.

"Atau mate Yesung hyung itu ber-IQ rendah dan bermental anak 5 tahun sehingga sulit untuk segera menjadi mate-mu, hyung"

"Terima kasih, Lee Donghae" tanggapku datar. Hanya karena aku belum bertemu dengan mate-ku mereka semakin semangat untuk membuatku melemparkan jarum-jarum es pada mereka.

"Setidaknya aku yakin aku tidak menyimpang seperti kalian semua. Aku pastikan mate-ku adalah seorang wanita cantik dan aku akan membawanya kesini. Aku akan melindunginya, menjadi yang mendominasi—"

"—Atau mate-mu adalah seorang pria dan kau berada di posisi yang didominasi"

"Melihat Heechul hyung dan Ryeowook hyung, aku yakin mate Yesung hyung adalah namja. Darah lebih kental dari air"

"Dan kau lebih manis dari wanita di luar sana" bolehkah aku membekukan kepala Heechul hyung serta orang-orang yang berstatus saudaraku ini dan menendangnya hingga tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping? Aku benar-benar ingin melakukan itu.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan mencari mate itu dan membuktikan pada kalian bahwa aku Kim Jongwoon, penjaga Kristal Gem, pangeran kedua pemimpin shadow dari klan Kim, berjanji akan menemukan Mate-ku dan membawanya ke tempat ini— " jeda

"—Dan mate-ku adalah seorang wanita"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku berencana untuk segera pergi dari rumah— mansion keluarga Kim ini. Walaupun aku seorang Shadow, tapi aku juga harus mengikuti pendidikan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kami bukanlah makhluk primitif yang harus tinggal di goa dan memakan buruan yang dicari di hutan.

Kami berbaur bersama manusia seperti umumnya. Bersekolah, bekerja, tinggal dan sebagainya. Mungkin bisa di katakan kami benar-benar manusia. Kecuali sayap yang kami miliki, tentunya telah kami sembunyikan. Menyembunyikan sepasang sayap lebar hanya seperti menyimpan uang di dalam dompetmu.

Biasanya para Shadow memiliki tanda di dada mereka, setiap shadow memiliki tanda tersendiri yang akan menjadi lebih jelas ketika sang shadow dinyatakan telah dewasa (bertemu dengan mate-nya).

Setiap shadow mempunyai kemampuan yang menyatu dengan alam. Empat elemen utama, air, api, tanah, dan udara. Ah, ini seperti salah satu film kartun yang pernah kunonton bersama Heechul hyung.

Setiap elemen pempunyai inti— kristal yang di jaga oleh orang yang terpilih. Ayahku dan ibuku adalah salah satunya, dan ketika Heechul hyung dan Kibum lahir, kristal Emerald dan Ruby yang mereka jaga telah memilih tuan mereka yang baru.

Hanya keluarga berdarah murni yang mempunyai kesempatan tersebut. Jika di dunia manusia orang bermarga Kim berserakan, maka bagi Shadow hanya ada keluargaku saja. Tapi tetap saja, menjaga kristal tidaklah mudah. Seperti menjaga sebuah nyawa, jika salah satu kristal itu hancur maka semua shadow yang mempunyai kekuatan elemen tersebut akan hilang. Dan diakhiri dengan mati secara perlahan.

Baru saja aku ingin meninggalkan ruangan yang membuatku emosi itu, Heechul hyung mendahuluiku, ia berdiri di bibir jendela besar yang terletak di sebelah utara. Jendela itu terbuka besar seakan mempersilahkan siapapun untuk memasukinya.

Sekejap kemudian, sepasang sayap putih membentang lebar menutupi jendela. Dengan aksen warna hijau muda samar terlukis indah di sudut sayap yang seperti sayap merpati.

"Cepatlah Kim Jongwoon! Aku tidak akan mengistimewakan keterlambatanmu" dan setelahnya ia meninggalkanku dengan kepakan yang indah. Di susul dengan Hangeng hyung sesaat kemudian.

Siapa kira jendela lebih di sukai dari pada pintu besar yang telah lama tidak disentuh.

**.**

**.**

**규성**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bertemu mate-mu? Bagaimana kau tau bahwa orang tersebut adalah mate-mu?" pertanyaan yang sedari awal aku tayakan pada shadow yang aku temui. Tak sulit mencari makhluk sejenismu di tempat dengan ratusan orang seperti ini memang. Aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku untuk menanyai mereka satu-persatu. Itu membuatku lelah. Ditambah tidak adanya sang cahaya sebagai sumber energi di umurku yang sudah tua ini (kurasa aku belum tua)

Secara tidak langsung, ketika mate berada di dekat si bayangan, ia akan memancarkan energi positif satu sama lain, menjadi sumber energi dan semangat. Mate juga memiliki— mendapat sayap ketika bertemu dengan bayangannya. Bisa dibilang hubungan shadow dan mate adalah bentuk simbiosis mutualisme, selain cinta, kekuatan, dan energi. Bagaimanapun, dua lebih baik dari pada satu (itu yang dikatakan Donghae ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak butuh mate) banyak keuntungan dan terasa lengkap.

Jawaban dari mereka rata-rata sama— tubuhmu akan terasa hangat dan nyaman, jantungmu berdetak cepat dan tanda di dadamu mengeluarkan cahaya.

Terima kasih pada mereka, tapi itu belum membantuku sama sekali.

Aku memasuki ruangan dengan rak-rak tinggi penyimpan buku dengan langkah gontai. Perpustakaan— satu-satunya tempat tersunyi di universitas ini. Bahkan toiletpun tak sesunyi tempat ini. Aku melirik pada meja tempat para kutu buku tenggelam dalam bacaan mereka, mataku mendapati sesosok namja pucat dengan rambut berwarna cola sibuk menatap buku di depannya. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku harus mencari mate-ku. Feeling membuat kakiku melangkah ketempat ini.

Aku menatap liar setiap sudut di dalam Perpustakaan, benar-benar sunyi hanya ada aku dan sipucat berambut cola yang fokus membaca.

Aku tersentak saat merasakan langkah kaki mendekat. Dengan refleks, aku menoleh— dan menemukan yeoja (tulen) dengan nilai mendekati sempurna.

Tubuh tinggi yang membuatku bersiul pelan melewatiku begitu saja. Sekilas bau manis mawar yang menusuk hidung membuatku melayang. Wangi yang manis untuk wanita cantik— perpaduan yang sangat serasi.

Dari belakang mataku bisa melihat lekuk tubuh indah yang berjalan menambah jarak antara diriku dan si gadis. Rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya membuat jantungku mencepat frekuensi detakannya. Love at first sight.

Meyakinkan diri dan melangkah mendekat ke arah yang sama dengan sang wanita. Melancarkan aksi pertama, walaupun ia tidak di takdirkan untuk menjadi mate-ku, aku tetap akan memaksa takdir untuk menjadikannya milikku.

Aku berhenti tepat di samping si gadis. Oh, sang malaikat berhenti tepat di depan rak yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'Sejarah' wanita yang senang dengan masa lalu? Atau terjebak dalam masa lalu dan terkurang di dalamnya? Ah, lupakan pemikiran bodoh itu.

"Ehem.."

Aku berdehem pelan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian si gadis yang sedari awal terlalu fokus pada buku-buku berdebu di depannya.

Wanita itu menoleh, dan oh— demi kumpulan semua manga-ku yang sudah kukumpulkan sejak kecil, wanita ini benar-benar membuat jantungku seperti berlari maraton dan wajahku terasa panas.

Hormon priaku langsung bereaksi saat melihat wajah cantik yang benar-benar tepat dengan perkiraanku. Dadaku berdesir nyaman dan membuatku memantapkan dalam hati, she is my destiny.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu? Ehm..." aku menggantungkan kata, berharap ia mengerti maksudku.

"Yuri. Namaku Yuri. Dan ya, aku sedang mencari beberapa buku untuk bacaan" wajah cantik itu menampilkan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Dan Yuri— bukankah nama itu begitu indah?

"Bukankah novel lebih bagus jika dijadikan bacaan?"

"Ya— tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sejarah membuatku seperti tersihir untuk di baca. Seolah mempunyai magnet menarikku untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu" benar-benar wanita idaman. Aku menyukainya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku menggerakan tanganku untuk menggapai sebuah buku yang terlihat sudah lama tidak di sentuh. Aku melirik Yuri, dan menyerahkan buku ber-cover coklat dengan judul berwarna hitam itu padanya.

"Mungkin kau akan menyukainya. Aku sudah membacanya, kurasa wanita pintar yang senang mempelajari sejarah sepertimu akan menyukainya" ujarku dengan senyuman tertulus. Tangan berbalut kulit seputih kertas itu menyambut dengan wajah berseri. Wajahnya tampak polos dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Terimah kasih— " jeda

"Yesung, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu" kepalanya mengangguk, memciptakan gelombang yang indah di rambutnya yang ikut bergoyang.

"Gomawoyo Yesung oppa" aku mengangguk, menatap wanita sempurna yang membuatku mencapnya sebagai mate-ku.

"Setelah ini kita bisa segera kerumah dan membaca ini bersama, baby" perempatan muncul di keningku, aku menatap penasaran pada Yuri yang mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang tampak datar.

Aku masi melemparkan wajah penuh tanda tanya, beberapa saat kemudian baru Yuri menyadari keberadaanku yang masi berada di sana dan pandangan yang ingin tau pada wanita cantik berambut hitam tersebut.

Masi dengan senyum yang sama, ia menjawab "Ah— aku sudah menikah oppa. Namjachingu-ku ingin cepat-cepat mengikat janji denganku, dari pada kami berbuat yang tidak-tidak, aku lebih baik menyetujuinya. Ya.. Walau umurku masi 19 tahun, tapi aku tak keberatan. Kami menikah 6 bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang aku tengah hamil anak pertama kami yang baru memasuki bulan ketiga"

Suara retakan imajiner memenuhi pendengaranku. Cinta pada pandangan pertamaku, untuk di saat yang sama langsung berubah dengan suara hati yang pecah berserakan. Broken heart. Patah hati.

Sebelum aku menangisi nasipku ini, aku hanya mengeluarkan senyuman paksa pada Yuri. Hah— ternyata gadis ini bukan takdirku.

**.**

**.**

**규성**

**.**

**.**

Sorenya ketika aku ingin pulang karena hari itu semua kuliahku telah berakhir, suara menggelegar memekakan telinga membuatku mendengus.

Heechul hyung dengan cengiran mencurigakannya mengatakan padaku ingin menumpang pulang denganku. Aku tidak setolol Heechul hyung yang terbang dari rumah ke universitas. Aku mengendarai mobil untuk menghindari kecurigaan, jarak dari rumah ke univesitas lumayan jauh, naik bus tak mungkin, kereta di coret dari daftar dan jalan kaki semakin mempeberburuk keadaan, setidaknya jika mengendarai mobil, orang-orang tak akan curiga. Dan Heechul hyung terbang begitu saja dan datang tepat waktu ke universitas tanpa naik transportasi apapun. Bodoh.

Beberapa menit kemudian— yang terasa bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju- dengan perjanjian Heechul hyung yang akan membelikan album terbaru dari girlband favoritku dan mendownloadkan episode terbaru anime yang tak sempat ku download.

Di dalam mobil— untuk pertama kalinya Heechul hyung tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun— atau mungkin bully-an padaku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja wajahnya yang tak berhenti tersenyum membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Nyatanya, feeling-ku tak pernah meleset—

"Apa kalian semua tau, aku melihat wajah perayu Yesung yang dibuat sok keren untuk mendekati seorang yeoja! Dan juga, yeoja incarannya— " mulut embernya berbicara seperti atap bocor yang terus mengalirkan air. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya berdiri di belang Heechul tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" —adalah Kwon Yuri!" intonasi suaranya naik, aku bisa melihat wajah senangnya walau nyatanya ia membelakangiku.

Sontak saja seluruh orang yang tengah berada di rumah menganga tak percaya, dan selanjutnya mereka tertawa dengan suara nyaring yang menyesakkan.

"Apa kau bodoh hyung? Aku tau Kwon Yuri itu memang cantik, tapi dia adalah istri profesor Han, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hebohnya beliau saat tau istrinya tengah di gombali" aku tau mereka akan menertawakanku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengetahui hal itu?"

"Sudah jatuh ketiban tangga pula"

"Bodoh"

"BISAKAH KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK MENERTAWAKANKU?" aku tidak tau apa yang tengah merasukiku, aku kehilangan kendali.

"Kalian selalu menertawakanku hanya karena aku yang sudah berumur 20 tahun belum bertemu dengan mate-ku! Kalian tidak tau betapa aku begitu iri, dan kalian dengan seenaknya menertawakanku! Kalian semua— " aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapanku. Pandanganku kabur dan kakiku segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Hei kita membuat Yesung hyung menangis" suara pertama yang memecah keheningan yang sempat mendominasi. Ryeowook menatap Hyung tertuanya, dan Heechul membalas dengan senyuman.

"Biarkan saja, seharusnya Yesung hyung itu memahami bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah bertemu mate-nya, hanya saja ia terlalu fokus pada wanita sehingga ikatan itu tak kunjung terjalin" Kibum mengomentari. Namja termuda yang berada di ruangan itu. Tangannya sibuk membelai pedang bergagang merah menyala yang berkilau.

Heechul menampilkan seringaian di wajahnya, tangannya membelai bunga yang terkulai layu di dalam pot, "lagian dia itu terlalu manis seperti minta di lindungi. Kenapa selalu ngotot harus wanita, dia tidak bisa mendominasi— itu terukir jelas di wajahnya"

"Semoga dia cepat menyadarinya" sekali ayunan tangan, bunga yang tadi terkulai layu berdiri tegak dengan bunga berwarna putih di ujungnya.

**.**

**.**

**규성**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap malas pada makanan di depanku, Donghae masi terus berceloteh mengenai asisten dosennya yang mengerikan. Jika tidak salah Donghae bilang dia adalah seorang namja yang lebih muda dengan beberapa kali lompat kelas sejak sekolah dasar. Namja itu sekarang menggantikan Profesor Yoon yang pergi keluar negeri. Donghae bilang namja itu mengerikan dengan hawa mengintimidasi dan tatapan tajamnya, padahal dia adalah adik kelas Donghae.

Hanya sedikit dari perkataan Donghae yang selanjutnya kudengar, ia sibuk mengoceh dan aku sibuk menggerakan air yang ada di dalam gelas. Sesekali aku bekukan, cairkan, bekukan, cairkan, bekukan— begitu terus tanpa memikirkan ada yang melihat perbuatanku. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang melihat.

Seperti semua saudaraku, kami para pemegang kristal memiliki kemampuan di atas shadow pada umumnya. Seperti Heechul hyung, selain bisa mengendalikan elemen tanah ia juga bisa bermain-main dengan tanaman.

Aku tersentak saat suara Donghae dengan keras berhasil mengejutkanku. Tangannya menunjuk pada pintu masuk kantin dan mengatakan bahwa itu orang yang baru saja ia bicarakan.

Secara naluriah aku ikut menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Donghae. Mataku menyipit, saat menangkap siluet tak asing. Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna seperti salah satu minuman ringan. Kacamata baca tergantung di kedua matanya. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat namja tersebut, tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikannya. Dan ternyata dia cukup tampan.

"Oh dia, aku sering melihatnya" ujarku pada Donghae. Dan setelah itu Donghae kembali berceloteh dengan suaranya yang khas.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian beberapa minggu ini, setelah Yuri di perpustakaan aku juga bertemu beberapa yeoja yang membuat hatiku hancur berantakan, Luna yang terang-terangan menolakku, Sulli yang malu-malu membuatku merasa bersalah, Yoona sang mantan yang kembali membuatku terpana dan masi banyak lagi.

Selain itu aku juga bertemu dengan seorang namja yang semangat sekali mendekatiku. Choi Siwon. Dengan tubuh tinggi nan atletis, dimple indah yang muncul saat ia tersenyum, namja sopan yang begitu santun. Saat itu terbesit di dalam hatiku untuk menerima seorang namja. Lagi pula Siwon tak buruk, dia bisa membuatku nyaman dan tertawa.

Namun, ketika aku menanyainya tentang shadow, dia menertawaiku dan mengataiku kekanankan yang percaya pada dongeng pengantar tidur. Saat itu aku sadar, mate— adalah manusia yang di dalam hatinya mempercayai adanya shawol walaupun itu hanya sebuah dongeng. Setelah itu aku mencoba menjauhi Siwon. Aku kesal dan marah padanya pada banyak hal.

Aku menghela nafas dengan kasar, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam satu menit terakhir.

Sebuah tepukan lembut membuatku menoleh. Aku menemukan Eunhyuk —HyukJae — namjachingu merangkap mate Donghae tengah duduk di sampingku— entah sejak kapan.

"Sedari tadi hyung melamun. Dan Donghae ke toilet" ujar namja yang lebih muda. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyeruput vanila milk shake yang tinggal setengah. Aku harus segera menyalin catatan Yunho sebelum kuliah dimulai satu jam lagi.

Setelahnya tak ada percakapan diantanra kami, mungkin karena belakangan ini mood-ku begitu buruk dan berdampak pada aura yang aku pancarkan menjadi begitu menakutkan dan Eunhyuk merasakannya.

"Apa hyung masi mencari Mate-mu hyung?" Eunhyuk bertanya hati-hati. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan tersebut hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin hyung sudah bosan mendengarkan ini, tapi hanya ingin memberi saran— " aku tetap fokus pada buku di depanku.

" —Aku rasa hyung tak perlu terlalu memaksakan dirimu mencarinya. Jika kau siap dia pasti akan datang"

"Aku yang belum siap atau dia yang bodoh" aku memotong ucapan Eunhyuk dengan dengusan. Kuyakin namja berambut coklat di sebelahku ini dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"—Mungkin Yesung hyung sudah bertemu dengannya. Namun karena hyung hanya memokuskan pada satu hal jadi ikatan kalian tidak dapat menyatu. Mungkin hyung pernah merasakannya namun hyung melampiaskan rasa itu pada orang lain. Sehingga hyung tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengannya"

"Saranku adalah— jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Terima saja dan jalani saja seperti air mengalir. Tak peduli berapa waktu yang kau lewati kelak kau akan bertemu dengan lautan. Dan bertemu kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya"

**.**

**.**

**규성**

**.**

**.**

Aku membawa kakiku melangkah melewati lorong universitas yang sepi. Kegiatan di universitas sudah lama berakhir. Tak ada satupun yang berada di sini— kecuali diriku. Sebenarnya aku sudah berada di rumah 30 menit yang lalu, namun ada sesuatu yang tertinggal membuatku harus terbang kembali ke universitas.

Cahaya jingga samar-samar masi nampakkan dirinya. Angin musim gugur yang membawa daun pepohonan yang menguning. Sebentar lagi musim gugur berakhir. Dan pohon-pohon itu benar-benar kehilangan daunnya.

Aku melempar air mineral yang kupegang. Telapak tanganku terangkat dan gumpalan air itu terpisah di udara, membentuk molekul-molekul yang lebih kecil. Satu gerakan tangan lagi, kini butiran-butiran air tersebut berubah beku, tinggal sentuhan terakhir dan es-es beku di udari itu berubah lebih lembut. Aku menurunkan tanganku. Seketika butiran-butiran dingin menerpa wajahku.

Aku tersenyum senang, walaupun menjaga kristal elemen air itu susah, namun kau mempunyai bakat melebihi shadow elemen air lainnya. Aku sudah melatih ini sejak lama, bakat alami, dan karena inilah kristal Gem memilihku.

Akan lebih sempurna jika aku mempunyai mate.

Akan lebih sempurna.

Aku mendengus, sekuat apapun seorang shadow— bahkan penjaga kristal sekalipun— tidak akan pernah sempurna tanpa seorang mate.

Memoriku segera mengulang kembali kata-kata Eunhyuk padaku. Apa sekarang aku hanya perlu mengikuti takdir ini? Berhenti menyakini hati bahwa mate yang ditakdirkan untukku bukanlah apa yang selama ini aku inginkan? Hanya perlu menerima, tanpa mengeluh dan berharap lebih.

Seketika beban yang memberatkan pundakku terasa hilang. Aku tersenyum senang, aku telah memantapkan hatiku.

Aku segera menuju keluar Universitas saat menerima telpon dari Heechul hyung yang meneriakiku untuk cepat pulang. Ckck, setelah keluar dari sini aku akan terbang seperti serangga yang dikejar predatornya dan tiba di rumah dengan cepat.

Aku terlonjak kaget mendapati masi ada orang yang berada di sini selain diriku. Dari postur tubuh dan warna rambutnya sepertinya aku mengetahui itu siapa.

Aku mengabaikan namja yang tengah membelakangiku di ujung tangga. Dari gerak-geriknya dia seperti sedang menelepon. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat melompati anak tangga. Dari satu ke dua, satu, dua, aku berusaha secepat mungkin. Matahari sekarang hanya tinggal biasnya saja di ufuk barat. Namun naas, kakiku yang pendek tak bisa mencapai anak tangga terakhir akibat mencoba melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Aku bisa mendengar suaraku yang menjerit kaget dan tubuh yang melayang bebas di udara. Serta namja yang semula membelakangiku berbalik dan menatap terkejut ke arahku.

Kejadian selanjutnya tak dapat ku cerna dengan baik, yang aku tau aku tidak hanya mendengar erangan dari bibirku— serta tubuhku seolah ada yang menahan sebelum benar-benar bertubrukan dengan kerasnya lantai. Pendengaranku menangkap suara yang begitu dekat menanyai keadaanku, kehangatan lain juga terasa di pinggangku, dan juga aku seperti menghimpit sesuatu. Kalah dengan rasa penasaran dalam diriku, aku memutuskan untuk membuka dua kelopak mata yang entah kapan tertutup rapat.

Aku bisa merasakan desiran aneh menjalari dadaku saat kedua mataku bertubrukan dengan caramel yang terpantul bias-bias matahari yang berhasil melewati celah ventilasi.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak salah lagi, pemilik obsidian di depanku adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang tadi pagi dibicarakan Donghae— namun kali ini tak ada kaca mata yang bertengger di sana.

"Gwenchana?" pertanyaan kedua yang kudengar kurang dari dua menit terakhir. Cho Kyuhyun hanya bertanya dengan nada datar dan pelan, namun entah kenapa hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku— menebarkan bau maskulin yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat.

Bukan pertama kalinya sensasi ini kurasakan, namun kali ini lebih besar dan membuat tulang-tulangku terasa mencair— bercampur bersama daging.

Apa yang tengah aku fikirkan?! Baru saja aku ingin membalas pertanyaannya, sebuah rasa hangat di dada kiriku membuatku bungkam. Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru memancar dari sana- tepat pada tanda shadow-ku.

Aku menganga tak percaya. Cahaya biru yang sama muncul dari dada sebelah kanan Cho Kyuhyun. Naik— naik bersama cahaya biru yang kuyakini berasal dariku menari-nari bersama-sama bembentuk perpatuan yang indah.

Saat kedua cahaya biru tersebut mencapai titik tertingginya, cahaya itu menyatu menjadi cahaya yang lebih besar. Semakin besar dan membesar, hingga cahaya tersebut pecah dan membentuk serpihan-serpihan kecil yang menyelubungi kami. Begitu indah, membuat ruangan yang entah sejak kapan telah gelap— karena matahari telah tenggelam sempurna menjadi terang dengan biru muda yang begitu indah.

Tanpa terasa sebuah tarikan disudut bibirku tercipta. Rasanya begitu nyaman ketika cahaya itu masi menyelubungi. Tak sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengan caramel yang entah sejak kapan menatap ke arahku. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi gugup, tanganku yang berada di dada Cho Kyuhyun bergetar tak biasa.

Perlahan, kegelapan mulai kembali menguasai— sebelum cahaya biru kembali muncul di jarak yang tercipta antara aku dan Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba kristal Gem yang bertengger di leherku ikut memancarkan cahaya biru yang dengan cepat bercampur dengan cahaya yang lain, menciptakan euforia yang lain.

Cahaya tersebut membelah menjadi dua, menubruk ke dalam dada kiriku dan dada kanan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku memicing merasakan sensasi hangat yang kembali terasa di setiap aliran darah.

Mataku terbuka ketika rasa hangat yang sedari dari memeluk pinggangku menghilang, Cho Kyuhyun tampak sibuk dengan kancing kemejanya dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama.

Rasa terkejutku tak kunjung sirna saat aku mendapati tanda Shadow— yang awalnya hanya berbentuk seperti Kristal Gem yang kujaga— kini dihiasi sepasang sayap dengan ukuran-ukiran cantik di atasnya seperti sebuah perisai. Aku mendongak, mendapati tanda yang sama di tubuh Cho Kyuhyun.

Samar, aku melihat sesuatu di belakang Cho Kyuhyun di tengah kegelapan, hanya cahaya kristal Gem yang membuat kami berdua tidak seperti orang buta.

Mencoba untuk fokus dan menatap tak percaya pada sesuatu tersebut, sebuah sayap— Cho Kyuhyun bersayap.

Aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku pada Cho Kyuhyun yang segera menyambutku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan.

"Apa kau— Shadow?"

Antara senang dan tidak akan hal yang aku alami hari ini.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku menemukan mate-ku, jujur saja aku meresa senang.

Sedangkan di sisi lain aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan namja atau yeoja (mungkin). Hanya saja—

Jika ini adalah namja jenius yang dikatakan mempunyai muka yang sama datarnya dengan Kibum, maka itu akan menyulitkan untukku.

Dia seoulmate-ku—

—CHO KYUHYUN.

.

.

.

L

.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong.. Lala back XD

Bawa FF spesial B'day-nya Uri Jongwoon— Yesung XD saengil chukkae oppa^^

Ini ff fantasy pertama aku, jadi mian kalo aneh gini semoga tidak membosankan dan chingudeul suka...

.

.

.

.

Mind to riview?

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Sign, BlackCloudss


	2. Squel: This Is Love

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine

**Cast**

**Yesung**, **Kyuhyun**,  
and with other cast

**Pair**

**KyuSung** and others

**Warning**

This FF Is **YAOI**, **Shou-Ai**,  
**Un-Official pair**,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa segugup ini. Bahkan ketika aku berhadapan dengan Park seonsaeng-pun aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Duduk di rumahmu sendiri dikelilingi keluarga dan teman dekatmu seolah kau adalah seorang terdakwa yang segera di hukum mati.

"Jadi, namamu Cho Kyuhyun?" aku salut dengan keberanian Heechul hyung. Dia yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara setelah 20 menit ruangan itu hanya di isi dengan bunyi kipas angin.

"Ya" oh ya Tuhan.. bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Heechul hyung kehabisan kata-kata dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Aku melirik namja yang duduk di sebelahku ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dalam otak jeniusnya itu. aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya. Terlalu datar dan biasa.

"Hmm.. Aku adalah Heechul dan ini adalah mate-ku Hangeng" Heechul hyung menunjuk Hangeng hyung yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Itu Ryeowook dan matenya Sungmin. Kemudian yang ini adalah Kibum. Kami adalah saudaranya Yesung" aku akan mengingat hari ini dimana aku bisa melihat Heechul hyung terlihat sangat kikuk. Dalam hati aku berseringai senang.

"Dan ini Donghae dan matenya Eunhyuk. Temannya Yesung"

"Hai... Cho Kyuhyun-ah. Kau mungkin tidak mengingat ini, tapi aku salah satu mahasiswa yang kau ajar tadi pagi"

"Aku ingat" Donghae hyung yang tadi sempat ingin tertawa langsung menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja berekspresi datar. "Tadi pagi kau sudah menguap lebih dari 50 kali di kelas" bukan hanya diriku atau Donghae yang menganga tak percaya dengan ucapan namja pucat di sebelahku ini. Namun semua orang! Bahkan Kibum si wajah tembok sekalipun tak bisa menahan wajah temboknya lebih lama.

"Ma-maaf" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Mungkin ia sangat malu sekarang.

"Tidak apa, bukan hanya kau yang menguap. Hampir semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama jika itu adalah Profesor Yoon" Donghae mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya ruangan kembali sunyi. Hingga Ryeowook dan Sungmin berkata akan membuatkan makan malam. Dan setelah itu Hangeng hyung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mandi sebelum makan malam.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas dengan sangat tidak elit. "Huaa...aku tidak percaya bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah mate Yesung hyung. Aku bahkan masih merasakan tubuhku bergetar!" Donghae angkat suara saat Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. aku mendelik pada Donghae. "Dia bahkan tau berapa kali aku menguap dalam kelasnya! Aku berharap semoga dia tidak melaporkan itu pada Profesor Yoon" tambahnya yang membuatku berharap Kyuhyun melaporkan apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Heechul hyung melirikku sekilas dan senyumannya berubah menjadi meremehkan. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu, Yesung. Matemu itu seorang namja" dia memberikan seringaian yang membuatku ingin menonjok wajahnya.

"Kau harus menjilat ludahmu sendiri hyung!" sura Kibum menimpali ucapan Heechul hyung. Mereka semua bahkan masih punya waktu untuk membully-ku. Dasar keluarga gila.

"Untuk apa Yesung hyung menjilat ludahnya sendiri Kibumie? Bukankah dia sudah melakukannya?" datang seorang lagi yang ikutan mengejekku. Aku mendelik pada Ryeowook saat ia menata masakannya dan Sungmin di meja makan. Ia langsung tersentak dan pergi mengadu pada namjachingu pink-nya"

"Terserah apa kata kalian semua. Yang penting aku sudah menemukan mate-ku. Jadi itu tidak masalah lagi" aku menyisir rambutku ke belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita dengan wajah baby face dan tubuh mungilnya yang akan kau lindungi?"

"Atau dengan seorang yeoja yang pintar dan pandai memasak?"

"Kyuhyun juga pintar, Donghae-ah—"

"Ya.. dia juga pintar. Bahkan umurnya lebih muda dari Ryeowook"

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengangguk saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahnya boros sekali? Ia juga tampak menyeramkan—"

"Bahkan dia lebih mengerikan dari Heechul hyung" Heechul hyung yang namanya tadi disebut merasa tak setuju dan memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan keras.

"Wajahnya bahkan lebih datar dari Kibum!"

"Auranya bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Jung ahjussi!" semua orang langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang terdengar aneh. Namun eternal magnae itu hanya menatap semua orang dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak suka dengan Jung Ahjussi!" sontak saja semua orang tertawa dengan jawaban polos Ryeowook. Kecuali aku. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak suka ketika mereka semua mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung benar-benar sial. Hahahah" mereka semua kembali tertawa dengan keras. Apa aku terlihat seperti bahan tertawaan? Apa aku terlihat seperti badut yang tengah mempertontonkan subuah aksi yang membuat mereka tertawa? Aku tidak tau apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhku hingga tiba-tiba aku tersadar saat sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut menyapa gendang telingaku.

Aku mengedipkan mata berulang kali saat semua orang menatap padaku dengan pandangan _horror_. Saat itu juga aku langsung tersadar bahwa aku hampir saja membekukan ruang makan dan membuat temperatur udara terasa semakin dingin.

Kibum mencoba mengahangatkan ruangan dengan pengendalian apinya. Dan Ryeowook tampak sibuk menebarkan udara hangat yang tengah di ciptakan Kibum.

Aku belum sepenuhnya tersadar ketika seseorang duduk di sampingku dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu meminta maaf padaku. Aku memang seperti itu saat sedang marah atau kesal. Lepas kendali dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

Tubuhku langssung merasakan sebuah kehangatan saat sebuah tangan yang jauh lebih besar meremas tanganku perlahan. Walau hanya seperkian detik, tapi mampu membuat seluruh tubuhku menghangat.

Selanjutnya kami memutuskan untuk makan dan udara di dalam ruangan sudah kembali pada suhu normal. Sesekali pembicaraan terjadi dan beberapa pertanyaan di tujukan pada Kyuhyun. Dan dari apa yang kulihat Kyuhyun bahkan menjawab semua pertanyaan aneh mereka tanpa megeluh. Ya.. walau jawabannya sangat singkat. Mungkin itu sudah pembawaannya.

.

**규성**

.

Sudah seminggu sejak aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan secara resmi kami berdua sudah terikat. Namun sejak aku membawanya ke mansion seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu Kyuhyun. Maksudku bukan berarti dia menghilang begitu saja, bukan. Aku masih bisa melihatnya beberapa kali, bahkan diantaranya kami berpapasan dan saling tegur sapa. Hanya saja, hanya sekedar itu. kami tidak pernah saling berbincang dan berbicara panjang lebar.

Aku tau Kyuhyun sangat sibuk. Yang kudengar dia akan mengikuti lomba karya ilmiah tingkat nasional. Belum lagi ia harus menggantikan profesor Yoon yang entah kapan kembali, belum juga ia harus mengikuti setiap pelajaran dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku salut Kyuhyun dapat melakukan itu semua.

Hanya saja aku masih saja merasa kesepian. Aku semakin iri ketika melihat Heechul hyung dan Han gege bermesraan di depanku. Bahkan pasangan MinWook terlihat lebih baik dariku. Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang setiap harinya bertengkar terlihat lebih manis dari pada aku yang sendirian.

"Hah.." aku kembali membuang nafas saat memikirkan hal itu. Aku bahkan mengabaikan kopi kesukaanku dan membiarkannya mendingin. 'aku akan selalu menjadi namja menyedihkan sepanjang hidupku, bahkan ketika aku sudah mempunyai pasangan' kepalaku jatuh ke atas meja kaca yang terasa dingin.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Dengan bodohnya aku tidak meminta nomor ponsel atau email-nya. Dan aku juga tidak tau dia tinggal dimana" aku semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku dan menutupinya dengan tangan.

"Huhhhh..."

"Kyuhyun!"

Refleks, kepalaku langsung terangkat ketika seseorang memanggil nama namja yang sedari tadi aku fikirkan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah mengejar Kyuhyun yang terlihat tampan dengan kemeja birunya. Sekilas aku melihat mereka berbicara dan entah mengapa, jantungku berdenyut ngilu saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul pada yeoja itu. ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padaku.

.

**규성**

.

"Kyu!" aku memanggil Kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu berjalan keluar dari ruang profesor Yoon. Aku tersenyum simpul dan berlari mengejarnya. Dia tidak membalas dan hanya menoleh sekilas padaku dan kembali pada buku yang berada di tangannya. Hal itu langsung membuat senyuman di wajahku memudar.

"Apa kau sudah makan Kyu? Ayo makan bersama" aku menarik lengannya dan mencoba membawanya ke kantin.

"Aku sudah makan hyung, dan juga aku ada kelas siang ini" dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tanganku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk padanya. "Ah.. begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Eunhyuk dan Donghae saja" aku segera menghilang dari hadapannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sejak hari itu aku selalu menghindari Kyuhyun. Aku akan berbalik saat menemukan dia berjalan di depanku. Aku akan memutar jika dia berada di tempat yang ingin aku tuju. Aku tidak tau untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya sedang merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun. Dia itu pasanganku, dia itu mateku! Dia akan bersamaku hingga aku mati! tapi mengapa dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berbuat manis padaku? Setidaknya dia yang harus mengejar dan menanyai kabar ku. Bukan malah sebaliknya! Bahkan dia bisa dengan leluasa tersenyum pada seorang yeoja. Sedangkan aku, TIDAK PERNAH!

Orang-orang di mansion sudah sering menanyai hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun seperti apa. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Mengatakan bahwa _mate_-ku adalah orang yang tidak peka dan sama sekali tidak peduli padaku? Mungkin saat itu juga mereka akan mengasihani dan menertawakan ku.

Tanpa aku sadari sesuatu terasa tercekat di kerongkonganku. Perlahan aku bisa merasakan sebuah bulir hangat jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menghapusnya namun malah semakin banyak yang mengalir. Aku berjalan tanpa arah dan berhenti saat mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mampu membuatku menganga tak percaya.

Di depan sana, seseorang yang aku tangisi dengan seenaknya membiarkan gadis lain menciumnya? Aku dapat merasakan tanganku terkepal kuat. Aku tau yang memulai adalah yeoja itu, hanya saja aku sama sekali tidak setuju saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberontak saat yeoja itu mulai menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangaku mengabur. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat kekuatanku lepas kendali dan membuat udara menjadi semakin dingin. Aku tidak peduli. Yang ada di mataku saat ini hanya kedua orang yang terlihat terkejut dengan tembok tempat mereka bercumbu membeku. Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun yang menatap ke arahku. Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga saat aku mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namaku. Secepat yang aku bisa, aku terbang meninggalkan gedung Universitas menuju rumah.

.

**규성**

.

Aku bisa melihat raut terkejut semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu saat melihatku yang berlari masuk menuju kamar dengan hawa dingin yang mencekam dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. Aku bahkan masih mendengar teriakan Donghae yang mengatakan aku bisa membekukan semua ruangan jika aku tidak segera menenangkan diri. Dan selanjutnya, yang kudengar adalah suara Kyuhyun yang berhasil mengikutiku ke mansion dan menggedor pintu kamarku dengan keras. Aku tulikan pendengaranku dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang ada di luar sana. Aku memilih menutup tubuhku dengan selimut dan terisak kecil di dalamnya.

**.**

**규성**

.

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dengan mata sembab yang mengerikan. Heechul hyung sempat khawatir dan aku hanya mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. mataku menelusuri setiap ruangan.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Dia tidak bisa menginap di sini dan menunguimu yang sangat marah padanya" aku hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan Sungmin pagi itu. saat itu aku semakin terluka karena Kyuhyun tidak mencoba untuk membujukku lebih keras.

.

**규성**

.

Moodku benar-benar buruk hari ini. Aku sudah memerahi Jaejong yang tidak sengaja menyenggolku dan aku bahkan berani melawan profesor Lee. Aku tidak peduli karena aku sedang patah hati.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Aku terperanjat dan langsung kecewa saat menyadari bahwa yang mencegatku bukanlah orang yang aku harapkan.

"Apa maumu Choi siwon?" aku menatap jengah namja berdimple itu. ia terlihat tidak suka dengan nada bicaraku.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" ia terlihat marah dan aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berbaik hati.

"Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku tidak membalas pesanmu" dia menatapku tidak suka.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Ya.. dan aku menyadari bahwa kita tidak cocok. Jadi, lepaskan tanganku!" aku mencoba memberi penekanan di setiap kata yang ku ucap. Namun tampaknya itu tidak berhasil dan Choi Siwon terlihat semakin marah.

Dia mencengkram tanganku semakin kuat. Aku meringis dan memaksanya melepaskan tanganku. Namun bukannya melepaskannya, dia malah menarik rambutku membuat aku mendongak menatap matanya yang terlihat menakutkan. Dia mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri yang suka lepas kendali saat emosi.

Untung saja semua itu tidak berlangsung lama saat seseorang menarik Siwon dan memberinya sebuah pukulan. Aku segera mengusap tanganku yang memerah. Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih saat aku meyadari bahwa seseorang yang menolongku adalah Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya saling menatap. Aku baru menyadari entah sejak kapan aku menyukai tatapan matanya yang menusuk itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan kontak mata kami terlebih dulu. "Gomawo" ujarku pelan dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. "Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Harusnya kau tidak hanya menatapku seperti itu! harusnya kau memohon padaku untuk memaafkanmu" aku bergumam pelan seraya mengusap tanganku yang terasa masih terasa sangat sakit. Choi Siwon sialan!

"Kim Jongwoon!" untuk kedua kalinya hari itu tanganku di cegat seperti ini. Hanya saja dengan orang yang berbeda.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan membuang muka. Sedang

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" pertanyaan bodoh setelah sekian lama. Sangat jenius.

"Menurutmu?" aku menatap matanya dengan garang. Mencoba memberi penekanan padanya. Dia tidak menjawab.

"Cih.."

"Kau pikir apa yang kau rasakan ketika kekasihmu begitu sibuk dan saat kau berhasil menemuinya dia malah sedang berciuman dengan yeoja lain?" aku berbicara dengan nada yang cukup keras. Aku rasa aku akan meledak. Bahkan kami bertengkar di tempat seramai ini. Dengan orang-orang yang menonton seakan kami tengah menyajikan sebuah drama untuk mereka.

"Kau salah paham!"

"Salah paham? Kau bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum dan berbicara panjang lebar padaku! Tapi kau memberikan senyuman terbaikmu pada gadis itu! kau bahkan membiarkannya menciummu, Cho Kyuhyun!" aku tidak sanggup lagi. Air mataku sudah jatuh mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Terisak pelan. Aku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau bahkan belum pernah menciumku" lanjutku pelan. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan ucapanku lagi.

"Apa hanya aku yang menganggapmu kekasihku? Apa kau terpaksa bersamaku? Apa kau—" ucapanku tertahan saat Kyuhyun menarik dan mencium bibirku dengan cepat. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan aku bisa merasakan hatiku berangsur tenang dengan ciumannya. Cukup lama hingga ia melepaskan ciumannya padaku dan mengusap wajahku lembut. Aku sedang bermimpi? Aku melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Maafkan aku—" ia terlihat tengah menyiapkan kata terbaiknya. Dengan tatapan matanya yang tak lepas dari kedua mataku. "Aku bukanlah namja romantis yang bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangku pada orang yang aku cintai. Semua orang akan berfikir aku adalah seorang yang irit bicara dan minim ekspresi. Tapi percayalah. Aku tidak seperti itu" ia kembali mengusap air mataku yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Dan yeoja itu adalah _nuna__-_ku. Kami tidak berciuman. Dia hanya sedang menggodaku dan memaksaku untuk memperkenalkanmu padanya. Dan maaf, aku sudah berusaha untuk mengerjakan semua tugasku agar aku punya banyak waktu luang untukmu. Maaf karena aku menyakitimu" aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis semakin keras di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu—"

.

**규성**

.

"Yak Kim Jongwoon! Tidak bisakah kau tidak berbuat vulgar seperti itu di depanku?" Kibum melempar sebuah bantal yang dengan mudahnya aku tahan. Aku hanya mencibir dan kembali memagut bibir Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatku mendesah keras. Aku menyukainya.

"Aku ingat seseorang yang sering mengatakan menjijikan padaku saat aku dan Hannie berciuman—"

"Dan juga mengataimu mesum hyung—"

"Dia juga mengataimu homo—"

"Tapi lihat sekarang siapa yang tengah melakukan hal mejijikan dan bertingkah vulgar dan menikmati ke-homo-annya" telingaku menangkap semua orang mengataiku dengan jelas. Aku tidak peduli. Dan juga aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena dulu sering mengatai Heechul hyung seperti itu.

"Sudah dua kali Yesung hyung menjilat ludahnya sendiri" aku bahkan mengabaikan saat Donghae mulai memancing kemarahanku. Aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku di leher Kyuhyun dan menikmati saat-saat lidahnya menyusuri rongga mulutku.

"K-kyuh... ah.." aku tidak menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai bermain-main dengan bajuku. Tanganya menyelinap masuk dan membuatku kembali mengerang.

"Yak kalian! Cepat pergi dari sini!" aku mendesah tidak suka saat Kyuhyun melepaskan hisapannya di leherku. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang melihat kepada semua orang yang menatap garang pada kami berdua.

"Aku akan memberikan tontonan gratis pada kalian semua" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sangat mengerikan dan—

"Ahhh..."

Aku berteriak keras saat dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun meremas adik kecilku yang mulai terbangun.

"YAK!"

.

.

.

FINAL

.

.

.

A/N: annyeong~ lala back ^^ Happy Birthday buat uri Clouds~~~~ inii yang ke 32 ya.. :D tapi tetap cutenya kayak umur 23 xD

Yosh.. FF squel dari SOULMATE untuk birthday give-nya Yesung oppa ^^ aku harap suka, karena aku bikin ini hanya dalam waktu dan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya xD perasaan aku aja atau memang gaya menulis aku uah berubah? Aku jadi aneh sendiri kalo mau bikin FF xD

Yosh.. sekali lagi, Selamat Ulang Tahun Oppa… ^^

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
